Burnt Flesh & Sewn Lips
by BlackStarlet
Summary: Dark Marks & Death Eater Masks. The Dark Lord would never give into lust. It was just his luck that Bellatrix Black was sent as his temptation. Bellamort LV/BB
1. An Untouchable Territory

**Disclaimer **Harry Potter, Bellatrix, The noble house of Black, Voldemort and such like is in no way a possesion of mine.

_**A/N** The idea for this came when I looked at Bellatrix's Death Eater Mask. Enjoy. Remember that reviews are nice._

* * *

**Burnt Flesh & Sown Lips  
**'feel the pressure, it's getting closer now'

She flung her head back and closed her eyes as pain and pleasure coursed through her veins reaching every fibre of her being. Her long dark hair cascaded down her back as her back arched upwards giving the cause of both her pain and pleasures a full generous view of the front of her chest beneath the black corseted laced robes that she wore.

His wand should have left her left forearm by now. He should have stopped burning his mark onto her flesh, but he didn't, the wand stayed connected to the pale skin of her arm. He was testing how far she would go for him. The moment his wand pressed to the forearms of the other new Death Eaters that night, they had screamed in extreme pain, which was understandable. Burning of the flesh was not a painless process. The Dark Lord liked to watch his new followers go through agony to follow his cause. He had been satisfied with the screams the men made after willing to have their flesh burnt and his mark seared into their arm. But Bellatrix Black hadn't done what the other men that night had done. She hadn't screamed, only gasp in surprise once his wand sent the feelings of pain and pleasure running through her. She was the first not to scream and for that, the Dark Lord took a keen interest into his first female death eater. He would test her further than he had tested anyone else before.

The surrounding Death Eaters looked on in horror as the Dark Lord pressed his wand further into her arm, the push alone would have been painful enough without the added factor of placing the mark on her arm. Her eyes opened and she looked at her arm held between the Dark Lord's hand and his wand. A sense of joy over whelmed her. She had her mark; finally she had a purpose rather than the outlook of being the perfect pureblood wife her mother expected her to be. The Dark Lord too sensed this and pressed the wand even further into her arm. Her eyes met his and in that moment they connected. She would forever be faithful to the Dark Lord and he had a new found respect for the young Death Eater. She smirked as he pulled his wand away and tucked it into his robes, but immediately feeling disappointed to not feel the pain and pleasure once more.

He turned from her and she took that as her queue to stand up from her knelt position on the floor. Her knees should have been weak from kneeling too long on the hard floor, but she felt nothing, she was numb, she couldn't even feel the pain that should have been radiating from the Dark Mark. The masked Death Eaters were astounded by the young girl standing amongst them. She had to be at least 18, and they could already tell without the Dark Lords confirmation, that she would be a key Death Eater in the upcoming battles.

She however didn't feel too impressed by the other Death Eaters. She was smart and could recognise that she had done something they had failed to do by the look of surprise upon their unmasked faces; impress the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord had read the minds of those Death Eaters and thoroughly agreed with them; she was special and she would be around, also on the fact that she was beautiful. He closed his eyes briefly remembering the glance he gave at her chest as he branded her his. It sent feelings of desire through him. He searched for her open mind and understood that she too knew what the other Death Eaters knew.

He didn't know why he said it, he wasn't even sure if it was his voice that spoke.

"Those with masks you will leave, go to the next village and kill all the muggles that reside there"

He knew all too well that Bellatrix would be left standing in what was the circle the Death Eaters previously stood in before they apparated to fulfil his command.

"My Lord, do you wish for me to stay?"

Bellatrix's voice rang through the empty hall. He had been staring into space for the past few minutes and she had plucked up the courage to ask him her question. As soon as she said it she braced herself for the dismiss he would surely give her.

"No Bella, you may stay… we have things we need to discuss."

He wasn't sure why he called her Bella. It just seemed to roll off his tongue. He immediately cursed himself as he felt her mind jump as he had called her Bella. Or perhaps it was because he said she could stay. He wasn't sure. But he wouldn't go further. All he knew was that he would call her Bella.

"I am here for whatever you need to discuss with me. I promise I always will be."

He didn't need her confirmation of what he already knew. It was her determination and loyalty that he first saw in her and on that was when he decided she would be part of his Death Eaters. He summoned them both chairs and motioned for her to sit down. He was mesmerised by her as she elegantly sat down on the chair and slipped one leg over the other. Every moment he spent with her he felt his self-restraint going; little by little… The desire he felt for her moments ago rising just as equally.

"You need to be trained properly…"

"What you mean like those that went out there? You know that I am more capable them, I could have proven that to you tonight my Lord"

Bellatrix felt broken as she felt the Dark Lord had failed to see the skilled duellist she was. Infact she was well known for it at Hogwarts. People knew not to get into a duel with Bellatrix Black unless you wanted to spend the next week in the hospital wing, nursing your broken pride.

"You should rest Bella; you only got your mark moments ago…"

He realised how it sounded once he had said it. It could be implied that he thought she was weak. But witnessing the girl tonight and her determination to join his ranks proved otherwise. By the look on her face he could tell that he had struck a nerve, she would say it felt like a stab to the heart.

"You sent the others that joined with me out tonight…you don't think that im capable enough… do you?"

Her voice began to falter towards the end of her omission. The Dark Lord in fact thought she was above the basic muggle torture and killings. He had seen her talent as a duellist increase above 'above average' to extraordinary, once she had come of age, and was now curious at how fast she would learn, and what she could learn.

"You show a great weakness in yourself Bellatrix. Wanting others to see what you yourself see. I do not tolerate weakness Bella..."

Bellatrix held her breath as his finished off his statement. She could read in his face that he should have punished her, and she was left wondering why he didn't.

'…Therefore I have decided to take it upon myself to train you.'

Her mind raced as she contemplated being trained by the Dark Lord himself. It was an honour to say the least; no one else was trained by the Dark Lord. The thought of all those sessions they would spend together made her head spin. The Dark Lord too felt his head spinning at what his proposition entailed.

Bellatrix flung herself off the chair she sat in, bowed down low on the floor and kissed the hem of his robes.

'My Lord, you can't imagine how proud I feel to be trained by you.'

'Rise Bella, I have an idea of how proud you are…'

He was cut off as she lifted his hand up to the swell of her breast. Her skin felt hot under his hand. He was aware of the vibrations through her skin caused by her risen heartbeat. She was so close to him, it would have been easy for him to pull her tiny waist up close to his chest, move his hand that currently on her breast up to cup her cheek and claim her lips with his.

'My Lord…' She breathed, loud enough for only them both to hear.

Her mind was open and he couldn't help himself indulging in it. But it would curse him.

_Bellatrix delicately dropped his hand and turned her back on him to return to her chair as his pair of hands wrapped around her waist from behind and pulled her back closer to him._

'_Bella' he would deliciously moan into her ear._

_His hand swept her hair off her left shoulder, sending electricity through her body. She felt a pair of lips attach themselves upon the vain in her neck. He would suck at her flesh, sometimes biting and tugging at it with his teeth. His left hand ran up the side of her dress finding the slit in her dress leading to her upper thigh, then resting between her legs. He detached himself from her neck to lick the bottom of her ear then groan to her, 'Come to bed…'. She would nod; silently accepting. His hands would make their way to the laces of her corset at the front of her dress, his fingers fumbling to unlace it open._

The Dark Lord escaped from her thoughts, horrified with what he found. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her. He would never be able to escape that thought while around her. he would never be weak enough to give into lust. He need her to leave, the urge to still kiss her lips invading his mind. And he did kiss her lips not for long, but he still did.

He threw her violently from him after their moment together.

'Get out!' disgust venom laced his hissed words. Not at her but at himself. 'You will learn occlumency tomorrow, now, out!'

He would teach her occlumency not only to block her mind from the enemy, but so he couldn't peer into her mind and find more evidence of her lust for him.

'My Lord,…I haven't got my mask…' she remembered thinking she would join the other Death Eaters and take the anger brewing inside her out on the filthy muggles.

'Tomorrow' he hissed. She smiled as he gave her the promise of tomorrow, and left the room.

He accioed a blank grey metal mask and placed it on his lap as he sat down. He used his wand to carve deep swirls into the mask taking his anger out on it. He carefully considered the lips on the mask. He artistically sowed them together so when she wore the mask he would be reminded that her lips were an untouchable territory.

The Dark Lord would never give into lust. It was just his luck that Bellatrix Black was sent as his temptation.


	2. A State Of Paranoia

**Disclaimer** Harry Potter, Bellatrix, The noble house of Black, Voldemort and such like is in no way a possesion of mine.

_**A/N **This was just ment to be a oneshot, but since I got the message that people want me to write more of this I decided that I would. Its just taken me time to get round to writing it as im doing exams at the moment. But im on half term so I have more writing time. Enjoy._

**

* * *

**

**Burnt Flesh & Sown Lips 2  
**'now i'm changing my life, with a burning desire'

Bellatrix Black stood with her back turned away from the wall, as she stood in front of her bedroom mirror. She began playing with the dress she currently wore. It was currently a dark midnight blue in the sunlight that came in through her open curtains. But she had to think again. What would the dress look like in the candlelit rooms of the Dark Lord? Would it seem just black, or something more than black, a black that catches his eye, makes him wonder if he saw blue in the dress and he has to stare longer at her body to figure out whether it was a hit of blue he saw. Bellatrix smirked inwardly as she decided this dress would make him look at her body, he would have to notice every slender curve she had to offer. The thought of the Dark Lord looking at her in the lustful way she looked at him became overwhelming. Chills of desire rushed through her. But she wasn't happy with the front of the dress. After last nights fantasy of his fingers fumbling to get the dress open from her bust, it had invaded her mind. She wanted it to happen and she didn't seem content with the dress the way it was; there was a zip on the side therefore no hope at fulfilling that one fantasy. One simple wave of her wand would fix that.

She skimmed the room for her walnut wand and found it next to her bed. If an attacker came into the room now she would be defenceless and proberly dead upon the floor. She mentally kicked her mind. The Dark Lord would not want a wandless witch in his Death Eaters. She would have to make it a habit to keep it close to her. Silly mistakes like that could cause her death in the future. But she was sure she would never suffer death at the hand of another mans wand.

A crack in the air sent her into a reality of paranoia. No another wizard wouldn't be here. It was certainly not a wizard against the Dark Lords cause. They couldn't have known she had received the mark already. The time since she got it had not yet even passed 6 hours. She was ready to kill her attacker when she came face to face with her house elf _Edlyn_.

'Mistress, you asked me to wake you at 9 am sharp. It is now 9:13. Did Edlyn do bad mistress?'

The tiny house elf's voice began to falter as she realised her mistress had her wand pointed directly at her tiny body.

Bellatrix instead of lowering her wand sent the cruciatus curse to her house elf. It was the only curse that gave her any longstanding satisfaction nowadays. Edlyn started to twitch and jerk whilst under the spell, continuously shrieking in distress. Bellatrix began hissing at the elf as she vented her own anger at her self paranoia out on the elf. 'What makes you think you can just apparate into my room, elf! You do not enter this room without express permission. I don't want to see you in this room while I am in here. Is that understood?' No reply came from the elf so Bellatrix continued the punishment. The screams of the elf were like music to her ears.

'Bella!' Bellatrix whipped her head round to the door seeing her sister's Narcissa and Andromeda standing shocked in the doorway. Andromeda sounded hysterical 'I could here the screams from downstairs! Bella stop it. Leave Edlyn alone…please.'

Bellatrix chose to ignore Andromeda's incessant pleas of mercy on the elf's part. It was too much fun torturing the elf. The anger she held was surpassed by a rush of enjoyment.

'Expelliarmus'

Bellatrix's wand flew out of her hand, but she managed to catch it with her left. 'Dromeda? What the hell?' She looked back at her sisters and realised that it wasn't Andromeda who had spoilt her fun. 'Cissy?'

'Bella it looked like you were going to let its brain explode!' Cissy explained.

Bellatrix smirked at this image. It would have been a wonder to see the little elf's brains explode because of her power. 'So…?'

'We still need a house elf!' Narcissa's reasoning made sense in a way. Bellatrix nodded in an understanding manner.

Andromeda had crossed the threshold of the bedroom and was tending to the elf who was murmuring 'it was my fault'.

'Edlyn, why don't you go down to the kitchen and the other house elves will see to you.' Andromeda helped the elf to its feet. The elf was snivelling, tears still poring from its eyes. 'Go on, go downstairs.'

The elf looked up at an impassive Bellatrix before disapparating. 'Mistress, Edlyn is sorry.'

Thinking about it properly, the elf had nothing to be sorry about. Well except sending Bellatrix into a state of paranoia. It wasn't the elf's fault, she just happened to apparate in at the wrong time. Bellatrix though would never admit to anyone that it was her fault. She would maintain that the elf had had it coming.

'Bella, the way you acted towards Edlyn was like the way those Death Eaters attack muggles. It was wrong!'

'It was fun, that's what it was.' Bellatrix muttered as she made her way back towards the mirror to fix her dress. She could have sworn she heared a slight snigger from the area where Narcissa was standing. 'Oh, quit your whining Dromeda. I don't need you dampening my mood.' Bellatrix stated as she finished with the alteration to the dress her thoughts once turning to the Dark Lord and how much she anticipated the forthcoming evening. She let out a sigh of relief as the dress looked how it was supposed to.

'I like the dress Bella. It suits you.' Narcissa admired the dress further by moving from the sofa in Bellatrix's room to kneel beside Bellatrix to get a good look at the dress. 'Is that a purple or a blue tint on it?'. Well the whole purpose of the midnight blue tint had proved its purpose, Narcissa had her eyes on her and she could feel Andromeda's on her too.

'Who cares about your dress Bella! Think about poor Edlyn and what you did to her.' Andromeda exclaimed.

'Its midnight blue actually Cissy. And Dromeda not the stupid elf again.' Bellatrix really began to tire with Andromeda and her un-pureblood outlook on life and its situations and creatures. Her tone when she spoke conveyed this.

'The elf has a name! You'll end up as a Death Eater one of these days. You believe the same ideas as them…including that torturing is fun, I mean what kind of sick thought is that. And then you take pleasure out of another creatures pain, you sadistic bitch!' Andromeda was out of breath by the end of her omission.

Bellatrix was at her like a wild hawk, her wand pressing dangerously against Andromeda's neck. 'Andromeda' she spat out the name, then changing to her baby voice, 'Can I smell fear? Scared of your older sister? Poor Andy. You have no idea who you are talking, to do you? What makes you think I haven't already joined the Death Eaters?'

Andromeda was completely lost for words but managed to tumble out a 'What' past her lips.

Bellatrix stepped back from Andromeda and dragged up the part of the lace glove she wore over her left arm, and proudly showed her forearm which bore the dark mark burnt into her flesh. 'Beautiful isn't it!' Her voice laced with admiration.

Andromeda quickly backed out of the room in fear. Narcissa moved to stand next to Bellatrix and produced a finger to touch the mark.

'Don't!' Bellatrix scolded. No one could touch the mark apart from her. She wouldn't let anyone apart from the Dark Lord do so. Physical contact from him would be bliss.

'I heared Lucius talking about the mark he once saw, I never thought it would look like that!' Narcissa's voice was full of curiosity. 'When did you get it?'

'Last night' Bellatrix said breathlessly as she was reminded of last night and all the wonders it held for her. 'He's going to teach me personally'

Narcissa looked impressed 'You mean one on one?'

'Exactly, me and him one on one in his firelight room at night time, close enough to each other for us to touch…'Bellatrix started to ramble.

'Bella! It sounds so sexual.' Bellatrix forgot that her little sister was of a young age.

'It was nothing compared to last night. I could feel his eyes roaming all over me.' Narcissa was completely shocked.

'Doesn't the mark hurt?' She tried desperatly to change the subject.

'It doesn't hurt me' Bellatrix had the sudden urge to lick her mark, so she did.

Narcissa stood there with utter disbelief on her face whilst caught up in a moment of laughter 'Bella?'.

The Dark Lord who was contained within the Riddle house paused for a moment when waves of pleasure passed through him. He wasn't sure why it happened, but he knew instinctively who caused it. Bellatrix.

He closed his eyes and was brought with an image of her. Curse Bellatrix Black for plaguing his subconscious.

**_? Reply_**


	3. Tiny Imperfections

**A/N: **_sorry this has taken so long to do. I've just finished my GCSE's and revising for them has taken up all of my time. But here is the next part._

**Burnt Flesh & Sown Lips 3  
**'my heart is racing as you're moving closer'

The downstairs of the Riddle House lay covered in thick inches of dust, the only light coming through the clear patches on the grime covered windows. Bellatrix made her way into this scene by climbing down the stairs she had found whilst waiting upstairs. The owner of the house wasn't ready for her yet. It could be argued that he would never be ready for Bellatrix Black. But the young witch had come to his home earlier than he had intended her to, and he was simply in a meeting with his other Death Eaters. Bellatrix had grown impatient upstairs waiting in the same hallway for over an hour, the anticipation and suspense killing her inside. Thinking about it upstairs she realised her early entrance showed her to be too eager in seeing the Dark Lord. She felt immediately angry at herself. If only she had occupied herself with something else at home, perhaps answering a few more of Narcissa's questions, then she wouldn't be too early for the Dark Lord. Then again she had spent her afternoon in the Black library trying to indulge herself with a book, but constant bolts of anticipation for the coming evening distracted her mind. She found herself desperate to come. Bellatrix had found a cure for the impatience she contained upstairs; go wandering.

There were hardly any rooms upstairs; most of the floors had fallen into the rooms bellow. Upstairs there was the room the Dark Lord was currently occupying, a grand though dirty bathroom, and a staircase leading up to the loft of the massive house. Bellatrix recognised it immediately; it was the hall they were in last night. The hall where she had received her mark. The chairs the Dark Lord drew up for them still remained as they had left them. She sunk her body back into the chair and was met with its hardness. She swore it was softer last night. Bellatrix gazed around the hall and was left feeling disappointed. Everything wasn't as how it had seemed last night. It seemed harsher, not at all as mesmerising as it did in the firelight. Perhaps she was so blinded by the Dark Lords presence that she had no room to see anything, let alone tiny imperfections. Becoming uncomfortable in the chair and still not being called for she had decided to view the floor at the bottom of the house.

Nothing downstairs was to be at all much desired. Though the fact that the Dark Lord inhabited this house was a wonder to her. She guessed she expected more of grandness rather than the derelict manor. She would never of course reveal this to the Dark Lord himself.

Though she did find something of interest in what she suspected was the dining room. Upon one of the tables at the side of the room lay a stack of old newspapers. They dated to around twenty years previous. She became drawn in on the story of the death of the three helpless muggles; she knew instantly that they had been killed by magic. She didn't feel any pity for the 'Riddles', they must have done something to be privileged to be killed by magic and not to be killed using muggle items. She couldn't help laugh as she pictured them splayed out on the dinning room floor.

"I found the sight unbelievably entertaining too."

Bellatrix immediately dropped to her knees as she registered the voice belonging to her master.

"My Lord." Bellatrix purred whilst daring to raise her eyes to his eye line. She succeeded but was met by the Dark Lord turning away from her.

"Rise Bella" The Dark Lord said dismissively as he moved to formularise himself with the newspaper articles. "Unworthy muggles…"

Bellatrix interrupted, "My Lord, before you said that you saw the muggles."

"It was I that killed them," He put bluntly. "They were the first to die."

Bellatrix became over whelmed that the Dark Lord was confiding this information in her. She was curious to know more.

"What did they do My Lord?"

"That is private." Bellatrix knew that the conversation was over. Silence washed over them. Bellatrix began to survey her master during the silence. Her open mind began to fill with the most lust filled thoughts of her Dark Lord. The Dark Lord saw her lust and struggled to remember why it was that he had decided to teach her occlumency. Bellatrix's mind began to remember her previous fantasy with the Dark Lord. She was content standing there observing her lord. He however was not.

"Your mind is an open book to me Bella. Each thought that comes into your head, it passes straight through to mine. Daunting is it not how one person can know something the second after another person has thought it? Whether you like it or not it makes you particularly weak Bella. Wizards will have no trouble divulging themselves into your mind and you will have no choice in the affair."

Bellatrix shuddered as she considered the inconveniences her open mind would propose. The thought that an opponent in a duel could read her mind after she thought of the next curse she would send thundering towards them, and before she could utter the incantation, brought deadly alarm to the resilient witch. Her opponents would constantly have the significant upper hand.

"There is though an art I wish to teach to you that will close your mind to all those who could intrude on it."

"How do I close my mind?" She inquired.

"Clear your mind of all thoughts and emotions, I will therefore not be able to intrude on your thoughts. A Legilimens can not only study the mind but implant false thoughts, alter memories; the target would certainly not be the person that they were before. Clear your mind."

Bellatrix tried to clear her mind, shifting everything to the back. She began to focus on the space in front of her, her mind now being entirely blank.

The Dark Lord uttered the curse at Bellatrix, "Legilimens", she heared the incantation for the first time. She felt something unexplainable trying to enter her thoughts. Bellatrix knew the Dark Lord would only be expecting success from her, so she focused more on the spot on the wall. The next thing she knew the thing trying to enter the privacy of her mind had seemed to have gone.

"I'm impressed Bella." he stated simply as he considered her for a moment. She had surpassed his expectations he had expected of her. She looked perfect, the Dark Lord for the first time looked at her attire. Her dark black - or was it blue – dress fitted her seamlessly. He was entranced as its midnight darkness contrasted Bellatrix's pale skin flawlessly. Her dark eyes rose up to meet his.

"I'd do anything to impress you My Lord." Her voice sounded too silky to him it caused him to shiver inside.

"Then always close your mind Bella." It would help to stop him from acting on her lust encrusted thoughts of the both of them. If it was out of her mind, it was out of his. "There is a muggle village not far from here. Would you care to join me?"

Bellatrix didn't even ponder over his proposal as her mouth had seemed to answer for her. "I'd love to My Lord."

"Your mask is upstairs in my room Bella, if you would care to lead the way little girl" The Dark Lord gestured towards the stairs. Bellatrix silently passed the Dark Lord, fuming over the way he had called her a little girl. She was halfway up the stairs before she muttered in an arrogant tone. "Im not a little girl."

The Dark Lord raised his wand and uttered a tripping jinx at her leg. She fell onto the wooden stairs face first. When Bellatrix turned round she was met by the Dark Lord descending to lean above her. He pressed his wand to her heaving chest; having him so close to her was almost driving her insane.

She could feel his cold breath upon her face. "What did you just say?" He hissed at her, his breathing too increasing as he realised his proximity to his tormentor. He was so close to her he could see the blood starting to seep through the tiny gash made in her bottom lip from when she fell.

Bellatrix opened her mind uncontrollably as her mind was filled with all the emotions she felt during the moment last night when the Dark Lord kissed her. She couldn't help herself. She raised her right leg and wrapped it round his, pulling him closer to her. Bellatrix lent forward and breathed in his ear. "I'm not a little girl."

The Dark Lord immediately pressed his lips towards hers in sheer defeat; she had gotten to him. His lips lingered on hers for a moment; he could already taste the metallic taste of her blood. She felt a hand snake round her waist and she smiled against his mouth, slipping her tongue between his lips to deepen the kiss. Their lips parted, but only for them to both gasp for breath even as their hands were already tugging at each others clothing. He abruptly pulled away from her and stood up, slightly breathless.

Bellatrix searched his face for some kind of hint of the emotion he was feeling. "My Lord?"

"Top drawer on my desk," He mumbled out as he rearranged his clothes. "That will be all for tonight Bella." The Dark Lord then apparated out of her sight.

Bellatrix lay there for a while considering the sheer bliss of the moment. She got up without bothering to check what state she was in, and headed towards the Dark Lord's study. Her leg pulsated in pain while her lips felt as if they were on fire. The Dark Lord to her was truly unbelievable.

When she entered his study she found the desk and the drawer that she was aiming to find. She pulled out the top drawer and was rewarded with the Dark Lord's gift to her.

Her mask was beautifully exquisite. She smiled in adoration of it, her fingers running over every detail of the mask. She was in love.

* * *

_A/N: I dont like the ending, it seems to finish to quickly...but I had to end it. I hope its alright._


	4. Notice Of The Interest

**Burnt Flesh & Sown Lips 4  
**'with you there is no in-between'

The days slowed down for Bellatrix, mainly due to because they were uneventful. At dinner she sat silent & reserved, only raising her silver knife and fork to avoid her parents concerning questions that she would have been plagued with if she had not of eaten the food off her plate. Narcissa being the simple thing that she was would giggle about Bellatrix being in love – which to her was the only reason for Bellatrix's melancholy state – though of course Narcissa didn't know that what she spoke was the truth. Bellatrix had decided that the Dark Lord would be a private affair for her thoughts alone. And her thoughts were consumed and over run by thoughts of her beloved Dark Lord.

One evening at the dinner table Bellatrix's melancholy state was broken. Her parents were immersed in the idle chatter of events in the wizarding world that affected them in anyway, when Bellatrix picked up on a few significant words, spoken by her parents, caught her interest.

"Orion, Walburga and I were discussing those mudblood killings in the north. Orion says that it is down to this man that calls himself Lord… oh the name escapes me…" Druella recalled.

This was news to Bellatrix; why hadn't the Dark Lord called upon her to assist in the killings in the north? He certainly knew that she had her mask as he himself directed her towards it. She couldn't help but feel anguished that he had been so distant with her.

"What Voldemort?" Bellatrix felt a sudden chill pass her as the Dark Lords name was mentioned. Hearing his name in her parent's conversation was bizarre to her. "He seems a perfectly reasonable man; I was invited to his company a few nights ago… " Cygnus continued.

Bellatrix's head was filled with unexplainable questions. Why had the Dark Lord called her father to him, not her? What would the Dark Lord possibly want with her father? What had the Dark Lord told him? Did the conversation even bring about her name?

Bellatrix broke her silence unexpectedly to her parents. "Father! You met the Dark Lord?"

Cygnus took notice of the interest in his daughter's voice. "I wasn't aware you knew of him sweetpea."

"What witch or wizard who wants to rid the world of muggles, mudbloods and blood traitors, hasn't heard of the Dark Lord." Bellatrix expelled with ease.

Her mothers face was of pure and utter shock, though Bellatrix could see the underlying proudness for her hidden behind the moment's mask of shock. "At least we don't have to worry where your loyalties lay." It was a clear shot at her sister Andromeda. "But I never knew you were interested in all this bloody business."

Andromeda was next to speak. "There are lots of things you don't know about Bella" Bellatrix could hear the spite woven in her sister's voice, Andromeda was clearly wounded from her mothers blast, refusing to give into the blow. She and Andromeda hadn't spoken since the incident in Bellatrix's room a few days earlier.

So her sister wanted to play it that way did she? Bellatrix pulled out her wand out of her cloak under the table and muttered the cruciatus curse at her dear snitch of a sister. She didn't cast the spell to its maximum potential, but just enough to make her sister's organs twist together to make it feel as though her insides were on fire all the while getting her point across. Bellatrix did her best to mask the attack by glaring at Andromeda as though an unfortunate truth had passed Andromeda lips.

Her mother being an expert at reading people picked up on Bellatrix's cover up and decided to pursue it. "Bellatrix, don't you dare tell me your pregnant. You haven't got pregnant have you Bella? It's not too late you know. I know of this charming witch who could…"

Bellatrix being so consumed in amusement at her mothers quick assumption that she was pregnant hadn't interrupted her mother until know. "Mother calm down, I'm not pregnant." There was a slight laughter in her tone.

Druella's hand flew up to her chest in a bid to calm herself down. "Thank god!"

Cygnus' suspicions were confirmed when he looked down to Bellatrix's lap to see that his daughter was stroking her left forearm with a tender touch. It had become a habit of Bellatrix's lately to do so.

"When did you take the mark?" Her father's voice sounded questioning although knowing.

"What mark?" Bellatrix discreetly tried to dismiss.

"The one currently on your forearm." Cygnus put bluntly. He didn't expect games from his eldest daughter anymore.

"Last week…I think it was Sunday….No… or was it Monday" Bellatrix began to shrug it off by the end in confusion. Time and dates were unimportant to her, let alone keeping track of them.

"And he accepted you?" Cygnus put the question to his daughter.

"Yes." Bellatrix answered getting bored with her father's interrogation. At the same time Bellatrix answered Narcissa mouthed 'Obviously' to herself.

"But you're only a child!"

Bellatrix was reminded instantly of the incident with the Dark Lord on his staircase. Her father wouldn't call her a child if he was witness to that moment, "No im not! The Dark Lord doesn't see me that way." At least she thought that…

"He didn't mention that he knew you when I spoke to you…" Cygnus recalled.

Bellatrix spoke the only reason she had come up with to conclude as to why the Dark Lord hadn't told her father of his connection to her. "Perhaps…he needed to know who he could trust. Telling somebody they hardly know the names of all their followers would either be a grave mistake or a huge leap of trust."

"But still, I'm your father, when exactly were you going to inform us you had joined his side?"

Bellatrix genuinely didn't know when she would have told her family. She didn't want to waste time stewing over that thought. "What did the Dark Lord want with you?"

"Don't you think he's made me give my word not to relay any of his intentions to another soul?"

"I'd get the Dark Lord to tell me, though I'd rather it came from you father. I don't want any regrets between us when things get tough."

"Really Bellatrix, I can't say…"

"How about I roll up my sleeve here and summon the Dark Lord." Bellatrix noticed the pure look of horror on her mothers face. "Or it would be easier if you told me…"

"He asked me to marry you and your sisters off to his pureblood Death Eaters." Cygnus informed Bellatrix.

The news was a shock to Bellatrix. The thought of being married to somebody beneath her. Her mother though looked positively happy at the news that her daughters would all make respectable pureblood marriages. But why would he want her married off? It just didn't make any plausible sense.

"Did he say why?" Bellatrix said unbelieving

"I think he wants to make examples of you girls. Make you the highest standards. Loyal and tame wives…"

"He wants me to be tamed?" So that was the real reason. Bellatrix knew she had gotten to the Dark Lord. She couldn't help but smirk.

"In as many words yes…"


	5. Trails Upon His Skin

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Never was and never will be. Bella and Voldemort do things that I imagine, kind of like voodoo dolls...

* * *

**Burnt Flesh & Sown Lips 5**  
'vine twists around your need'

Rain poured down over the valley and the little village that was situated there. The Dark Lord willingly put himself in the downpour, not even bothering to cast the simple charm that would repel the water from soaking into his clothes or leaving trails upon his skin. He had the need to feel alive, and sought this as some alternative remedy. Throughout all these years he spent dedicated to splitting his soul, becoming more inhumane by each soul dividing deed, he didn't care about how inanimate he felt. He had been suspended in the balance of feeling both alive and dead for numerous years, before without some prior indication swaying briefly back into and out of the land of the living exactly two weeks ago.

Shortly Bellatrix Black would also be invited to join him now in his journey for fulfilment in the rain. It was inevitable. He knew she was the dangerous catalyst that had invaded him, now rapidly imprinting her mark upon him. The Dark Lord's initial response to feeling something that alien was disgust in that he could do so, now it was as if he were addicted. Though he wasn't a willing addict. With enough prodding he would be conquered by his fix, and for a period of time accept it.

The letter that was in his left robe pocket, now possibly rendered waterlogged and ink stained thus unreadable due to the rainwater, had previously contained the conformation that Bellatrix was aware of the predicament she had involuntary placed on him. Her father, Cygnus, had expressed his feelings, though not entirely consensual, on his eldest daughter entering the Dark Lords service and how she was informed on his wishes for her and her younger sisters.

He hadn't received word from Bellatrix, on his request for her to be married, which he did expect. He had readied himself to greet her in her passionate opposition that was natural to the Bellatrix he had accepted into his ranks. The Dark Lord did now take from this the lesson that Bellatrix was not to be predicted, her quality was that she was unpredictable. Though this absence of an outburst had for a moment unnerved him, he resolved that she needed to be summoned once more, now perceptive that he was playing into Bellatrix's hand. He'd rather summon her in the most unlikely of circumstances; take her out of the security of her premeditated assumptions.

It was suddenly dark; the thunderous heavy rain clouds were to blame for the nightly appearance of things. The next flash of lightning revealed the shadow of a second person above the top of the valley to the previous alone occupant, seconds after he heard her initial surprise to the down pour, rushing to retrieve her wand from her robes to cast the water repellent charm, "Impervius", while cursing with every word that came to mind.

The Dark Lord looked amused though he didn't convey this in his tone, "Nice of you to join me at last Bellatrix".

Bellatrix remembered herself in an instant, and flung herself to the ground. "Always a pleasure, my lord, I thank you for calling me to your service once again".

He motioned for her to rise with a quick flick of his wrist, but still gave her verbal conformation as her deep eyes would be upon the wet path bellow in her act of respect. When Bellatrix rose she noticed her charm hadn't protected her expensive robes from the grimy dirt on the ground. The Dark Lord had foreseen this as she without a thought bowed to him. She was almost in the process of ridding herself of the dirt when she noticed his eyes raking over her form. His gaze wasn't restricted to the area in question, but followed every curve on her body. She felt high as he looked on her with unmistakeable lust. Bellatrix couldn't help but question his actions; he portrayed one face to her father, but another to her in when she was in his presence. She however had taken the attitude a week ago that she would push as far as possible and take the outcome that resulted. By the looks of it Bellatrix concluded she would very much like the ending if the preview was anything to go by. And it felt incredible.

The Dark Lord's wand followed his stare, his spell creating a feather light sensation on Bellatrix's skin, first intending only to rid her of the dirt, but continued once he became aware the effect it had. Her eyes were closed as she enjoyed the sensation on her skin, only wishing it came from the hand that wielded the wand instead of the spell the wand cast.

Her form reminded him vaguely of the time he had branded Bellatrix with his mark. He pondered on the notion that she was acting this way on purpose, only to well attentive of the way she had on the Dark Lord like this. He had taught her well with her occlumency, her mind purposefully closed to his attempted intrusions. Purpose known as she had demonstrated her skill at opening it at will to him. He would let Bellatrix continue her show.

Bellatrix's spell was rendered ineffective as only after a few minutes which felt like a lifetime, another sensation was registered by on her. The rain turned her dark regal curls into a limp drowned mess while drop after drop fell upon her. Her skin showed the first signs of coldness as goose pimples appeared on the pale surface, making her if possible paler than natural. She would have liked to have thought that the Dark Lord removed the charm from her to watch the water runoff her face, on her chin and drip down into the tempting region of her ample breasts and cleavage. Though she only too well knew that the effects of the charm were short-lived unless repeatedly recast, her thoughts remaining fiction.

The Dark Lord did admire the sight Bellatrix vividly imagined. As he lowered his wand her eyes shot open, a look of expectancy contained within them. She fluidly made her way over to him reaching to press her lips to his with a chaste kiss of thanks. This kiss was unknown to the pair as their previous had been lust fuelled, though Bellatrix had initiated it she was shocked by the force of the tenderness it brought. The Dark Lord somewhat willingly met her in the kiss, applying a slight force of pressure which Bellatrix found she surprisingly enjoyed. They naturally pulled away, neither breaking its natural course. Both paused against each other, "Thank you" Bellatrix murmured against his lips.

She didn't quite know what she was thanking him for. Was she thanking him for clearing her robes? For playing with her? For all their stolen moments together before? Or for letting her have another moment with him? A summation for everything relating to him? Bellatrix was unsure. She didn't realise that her thoughts mirrored those of her Dark Lord. He had to get Bellatrix's mind on something else, and perhaps his own. "Bella, there's a small village bellow called Little Hangleton, they won't miss a few of its inhabitants..."

His proposal of taking her muggle hunting with him remained unfinished as she cut him off. "Why would you marry me off," Her mind had been preoccupied with this question, missing his invitation in its incomplete entirety. "When you could have me to yourself?" She faintly breathed against him.

Her voice had been low but he heard it clearly over the passing storm. She said it at last. He had no answer so pulled her close against him; his arm remained around her waist.

"Bella..." The Dark Lord began, unsure of where to begin.

* * *

**A/N:** I have no excuse as to why this hasn't been updated in nearly a year. All I can say is that i'm extremely sorry, I hope you all can forgive me. There have been so many versions of this chapter, ie. slutty Bella telling the Dark One that shes all wet (I ment the rain, but when I read it I had only one thing on my mind **:|** )... But I got inspration for part of this scene while watching Big Fish, thank you Tim Burton! I dont expect you to see where as its not completely obvious, but it had to do with Jenny breaking my heart with her love for 'Eddie' Bloom.

I'd love if you review ( button just under here **;)** )


End file.
